College Life For Korra
by victoria.matlin
Summary: Korra goes to collage and meets two girls she really likes, who will she choose? Kuvira is in her seconed year and usally goes for older woman. Asami is also in her seconed year, an out bisexual but has never dated a girl before. One thing I forgot to mention Asami and Kuvira Hate each other! (KorraxAsami) (KorraxKuvira) Rated T maybe change to M later? Modern AU
1. Meeting

**"Hope you guys like, my first Fanfic so any tips would be helpful. (Korrasami/ Kovira)**

**"Korra Goes to College and meets two girls who she really likes, who will she choose?**

* * *

><p>Korra just stepped out of a taxi looking at her new collage Republic City University, "not bad..." she said while looking at the hot young students. Korra wore dark blue jeans, and a light blue sleeveless hoodie, with beats headphones around her neck. Korra got her smallish suitcase out and payed the taxi driver. "Do you know where dorm 'Fire Ferrets' is?" she asked to the taxi driver thru his window, "Sorry, I have no idea," he grunted while driving away.<p>

"Gee thanks!" Korra groaned under her breath, stepping back accidentally nocking over the girl behind her causing her to spill her coffee on both of them. "Oh my god i'm so sorry!" Korra blurted quickly turning around to see the other girl she just nocked down. The other girl wore a emerald green blouse with coffee spilled on to it making it cling to her curvy chest dripping to her dark skinny jeans; with a lot of metal jewelry on her arms and neck. Staring without noticing Korra just stood there with a light blush looking at a pretty dark haired girl with a bulkish yet feminine frame.

"Watch where you're going," the coffee girl harshly breathed, opening her eyes sitting on the ground; looking up to see a very nicely tanned girl blushing as well as looking at her now wet coffee stained shirt. Snapping out of her daze Korra quickly helped the girl up, picking up the books she had dropped. "S...sorry again! I didn't know someone was behind me. Are you ok?," Korra apologized/asked again. "Here are the text books you dropped," Korra shyly smiled, looking down at the books '101 Political Justice,' 'Earth Kingdom Politics,' 'Intermediate Ballet,' and 'Combat For Guards.' _'Wow she does all of this?'_ Korra thought before handing it to the stranger.

"Its ok, people make mistakes I guess..." The other girl reassured, taking the books and trying to ignore the strong coffee scent. "A...are you sure, at least let me buy you another coffee," Korra added. "Are you seriously asking me out?" the other girl snorted while putting her free hand on her hip. "W...wh...what?! no!... well maybe... I mean I wasn't, but you're really pretty... so I wouldn't mind going on a date with you... whatamIsaying...youprobably... wouldntgoonadatewithme... anyways." Korra quickly blurted out the last parts of her sentences, her blush deepening into a darker red. The other girl lightly iggled, slightly hiding her mouth with her text books.

"I'm Kuvira," the other girl said looking away a little. "Oh... i'm Korra, the girl who accidentally nocked you over and then asked you out in the worst way ever." She commented. "I know. Can I borrow your phone mine just died, and my dorm in on the other side of campus as well as a clean shirt," pointing to her dirty one. "Of corse, here," Korra responded giving Kuvira her phone. "Thanks," Kuvira smiled looking down at the phone calling someone. "Hey... yeah are you in dorm?...someone accidentally nocked me over and i spilled my coffee...so I need you to bring me another shirt... yeah just meet me near the washroom next to my next class... yea... ok, bye." Korra could only make out a few words her new acquaintance said into her phone. Kuvira handed back Korras Iphone to her, looking her up and down; quickly turning and started walking away.

"Of corse she's walking away, why would she..." Korra thought looking down at her phone seeing that there was a new contact named 'Kuvira.' Korra instantly smiled, taking a step backwards bumping yet again into another person.

"Are you serious! why does this keep happening to me," Korra said loudly into the world. "Its ok, I didn't fall over or anything. Are you Korra?" The girl spoke. "Yeah, why?" Korra asked at the same time turning to look at the tall dark haired beauty. "I'm Asami, i'm so-pose to show you around campus." Giving her hand to Korra to shake it. "I didn't know someone was going to show me around..." she told to Asami who was wearing a tight black pencil skirt, and a dark red laced sleeved top. "Well, now you know right?" Asami brightly smiled. _'If all these girls in campus are as beautiful as the two I met, i'm in for a hell of a ride.' _Korra thought to herself and smiled.


	2. Dorm or Apartment?

"...And theres the 'WolfBat' dorm," Asami pointed to a large expensive looking building, all most finishing up the tour. "Uh cool. Can I ask where my dorm is?" Korra asked after walking around campus with Asami for a while. "Right, I should of showed you that first... whats your dorm?" Asami blushed feeling like an asshole for making a cute girl carry her suitcase all around campus. "FireFerrets..." Korra responded looking at the pice of paper in her hand. "Thats right a cross from the 'WolfBats' dorm," Asami added, walking in the opposite direction from the 'WolfBats' home.

"So you bump into people a lot, huh?" Asami asked Korra who was walking right next to her. "Not really, I mean its started when I got here but so far i've been bumping into really pretty girls," Korra said trying to flatter the tall beauty. Asami blushed, "Oh really, who else have you bumped into?" Tucking her hair behind her ear. "A girl who clearly wasn't as beautiful as you," Korra lied; seeing how Asami would respond. "Do you always flirt with your tour guides?" Asami giggled. _'Wow, did she just giggle? That was adorable," _Korra automatically thought; making her cheeks pink. "U...uh... I.. umm... well..." not knowing what to say now. "Not so smooth any more huh?" Asami smirked looking at the embarrassed girl behind her.

Korra sighed, "So close and I almost made it a minute talking to a pretty girl, without losing my cool." Asami smiled walking up the steps of the 'FireFerret' dorm. "Well, theres always next time." Opening the door for Korra, "So theres a next time?" Korra asked with a little to much enthusiasm. "Yes," Asami reassured walking away. "W..wait! Can I have your number?

"Nope."

"When will I see you again?" Korra insisting on seeing Asami later.

Asami bit her lower lip trying not to let Korra know how interested she was. "I have a dance competition tomorrow night, you can come if you want... its at 7 in the big auditorium."

"Definitely! I'll see you there!" Korra smiled back at Asami, slightly waving her hand. Walking inside the lobby of her dorm, Korra sighed _'I'm so happy I decided to go to college.' _

Korra pressed the 'up arrow key' and walking in the elevator pressing the '7 button.' "Stop the elevator!" yelled a boy that looked around Korras age running towards the elevator with a 'Ferret' on his shoulder. Quickly Korra stopped the elevators moving doorway with her foot. "Thanks." the young man huffed trying to catching his breathe. "No problem, you ok?" Korra asked the stranger. "Yea, i'm Bolin and this is Pabu. You?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. "Korra. Which floor?" Korra asked while pointing to the buttons. "Uh, i'm on the 7th floor," Bolin responded. "Cool me too." Korra smiled letting the ferret sniff her hand.

"What room are you in?" Bolin asked as they got off of the elevator with their suitcases. "Uh... room 701," looking at her paper of information; "You?" "Room 702, looks like we're neighbors," Bolin boomed. Korra got out her key and unlocked her door, opening the door to see a surprisingly large room, "Woe, your room must be merged with room 700; you can like fit 4 people in here! Lucky!" Bolin shot out looking into Korras dorm room. "Yea! this is awesome!" Korra boasted, looking around her room.

There was a nice hard wood floor, a medium kitchen, two bathrooms, a half wall divider to give the allusion there were two main rooms and Four side bed rooms. It was a fully furnished dorm room or apartment would sound better. In one of the main halfs of the room there was decent size television, and a four person couch. On the other side there was a four person table that could fit six people. There were a couple of other things like a large heater, some plants and side-tables but it still looked pretty empty. "If I take out the beds in 2 rooms, I can make a office and a small home gym!" Korra smirked to Bolin who was still in her dorm amazed. "Yeah but wont your roommates be mad if you took their beds out?" Bolin reasoned. "I don't have any roommates." Korra responded putting her hands on her hips feeling pretty good. "Then you hit the jackpot." Bolin kinda joked.

"Bolin! where are you? You're suppose to help when you move in!" Shouted another young man. "Sorry thats my brother, he's a second year. Well I gotta go, but lets hang out later, k?" Bolin concluded, waving back at korra with a bright smile. "Ok. bye," Korra waved back.

'_Time to unpack, then I guess I can hide those beds in the closets; and get started on my office and mini gym.' _Korra finally thought.


	3. Getting Ready

Today was Korra's first day of college, it was pretty easy. Her classes were separated through out the day and she took 'Intro to Athletic Training' at 9:30am, 'Structural Kinesiology,' at 2:00pm and 'Athletic Training Practicum 1' at 4:45pm; for tuesdays. _'Right now it's 5:50, If head home right now i'll have an hour and fifty minutes, too have_ _a shower, pick out appropriate clothing to wear to a dance competition... wait a second what kind of dancing is it? Shit.'_ Korra thought to hear self out loud while jogging/running to back to her dorm.

Quickly getting to her dorm room, Korra started striping leaving a trail of clothes behind her leading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Korra stepped out of her shower relaxed, looking at her phone for the time; 6:30. She wrapped a baby blue towel around her, and walked to her closet.<p>

"Ok what to wear... what to wear.." Korra whispered to her self looking through her clothes. _'TankTop? no, what if its fancy, Slack vest? no, what if its casual...'_ as Korra agued with her self. "Wait...I know!" Korra now talking to herself out loud, pulling out a nice sleeveless white dress shirt, a semi fancy vest, with some black short shorts that went between her inner thighs and knees, and grabbed 4 inch heels that were designed to look like sneakers; and started dressing.

Walking over to her bed side table, she opened the drawer pulling out a smallish box. Opening the box that held three very important items Korra like to call her 'Secrete Weapon.' Tacking out something that looked like the collar of a shirt with a black bow tie on it, she wrapped it around her neck and then put on to shirt cuffs around her wrists.  
>"There super fancy and expectable for casual formalities," Korra spoke to herself as well as primping up in the mirror.<em> 'Beep.'<em> "huh?" Korra looking at her phone 7:00! _'Shit!'_ Korra started running out the door. _'Wait which building was the auditorium!'_ Korra quickly ran to Bolins room, nocking loudly on his door. "I'm coming! i'm coming! slow your horses," Bolin said while opening the door. "Hey! Whats up?" Bolin asked

"Do you know where the big auditorium is?" Korra spoke quickly.

"No... but Mako does. Hey Mako wheres the big auditorium?!" He yelled into his own apartment.

"Yea... its a 15 minute walk, 5 min drive!" The so called brother barked.

"ugh!" Korra groaned

"Sorry... why do you need to go to the auditorium?"

"A really pretty girl said she'd be there and I really want to date her! or at least sleep with her..." Korra whined.

"This is about getting laid?" Bolin asked, Korra responded by nodding her head. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place! Lets go! Mako drive us to the auditorium!" He yelled back at his brother. "why?" Walked up a tall guy crossing his arms. "We want to go see hot girls dance." Korra said trying to convince the less nice brother. A few seconds went by, and Mako rolled his eyes, "fine lets go."

"We're here," as Mako parked the car. "Awesome, thank you so much!" as Korra dashed off to the building with Bolin. "You're welcome, I guess.."

As korra ran into the building looking at the first clock she saw; 7:15. She walked in to the actual auditorium picking up a pamphlet out side the doors and handing one to bolin. The place was crowded there were hardly any empty seats, at least not from what she could see through the darkness.

Looking closely at the stage Korra could easily pick Asami out. She dances so gracefully, flowing thru the music. Easily out shining everyone else; but there was someone else there who danced just as good but in an entirely different way. "Is that? Kuvira?" Korra whispered to herself.

Kuvira danced with more control and power, and she looked happy dancing. "Wow," was all Korra could say while watching them in a hypnotized gaze; for their portion of the show.

As all the performance ended the judges announced different rankings for every school. There were to more schools up there waiting for first place, 'Republic City University' and 'Amber Island University.'

"So ladies and gentlemen, the runner up for the evening is... 'The Burners!"(Amber Island University) A man named Varrick announced loudly. Instantly the 'White Lotus team' (Republic City University) Cheered in victory. Everyone lightly clapped for the winning team. Korra instead clapped loudly and stood cheering for the winning team, making every audience member stand up cheering with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Submitting the Fourth chapter later today.<strong>

**-Victoria**


	4. Compliments

**(Asami point of view)**

Asami felt an amazing rush through her when she herd 'The Burners' got runner up. Quickly jumping up and down with the rest of her team. Seeing the audience was lightly clapping like always, was a bit disappointing. Then hearing one large cheer from the audience, quickly looking at a young tan girl cheering making everyone cheer the same way seconds later. _'Can't I pick 'em?'_ Asami smiled brighter knowing that Korra actually came to her performance.

As the curtains where drawn, the other teams started to leave but the 'White Lotus' members were still celebrating their victory. Asami started congratulating everyone on her team, excluding Kuvira.

"Hey" feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning around to see the one and only korra, quickly blushing when she saw what Korra was wearing. "H..hi.." was the only thing Asami could say. "You were amazing! You're really talented Asami," complimenting Asami and giving her a genuine smile. _'That really sounded genuine, no ones has ever said that to_ _me...'_ Asami thought to herself. Finally realizing she didn't respond to Korra for a couple minutes.

"Thanks!" Asami finally responded. "Do you... uh... want to have dinner with me? Korra asked looking at her feet. _'Yes! Calm down Asami, you've never dated a girl before is it_ _like dating a guy? Of corse right its kinda like dating a guy... just play hard to get,'_ Asami agreed with her self. "Sorry, I have plans with someone else," Asami lied. "Oh... ok" Korra smiled, "maybe some other time?"

"Definitely, well I gotta get going..." pointing to the dressing room. "Right. Bye," Korra waved bye to Asami like an idiot

_'If i'm doing this right... she's already hooked.'_ Asami convinced herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira point of view)<strong>

Kuvira couldn't help but notice the smile on her face when her team won. Seeing her teammates friends and family congratulate them made her feel kinda uneven. Noticing her dance teacher away from her trope to let them talk to their families.

Kuvira stepped quickly behind her teacher pulling her away to where no one could see them. Pulling her teacher Suyin into a deep kiss. "We won," Kuvira whispered into Suyins ear, trailing her hands around her teachers neck. Now Kuvira locked her eyes on Suyins guilty ones, "Whats the matter, aren't you happy?" Kuvira questioned." Su grabbed her students hands putting them on Kuviras sides. "You know we can't do this right now. My husband and kids are here..." Su chocked, taking a step back with her arms slightly crossed.

"I was just... really excited, I just... want someone to hold me tonight," Kuvira admitted, tacking a step to Su with her arms widening for a hug. "No Kuvira!" she growled, making Kuvira step back trying to hide the scared look on her face. "I think we just need a break, for now," Su advised turning away from Kuvira.

Quickly feeling vulnerable Kuvira hid it with anger. Kuvira snickered, "Well thats fine with me... its not like you're the only one I fuck anyway." Making her teachers eye widened, looking back at her student who is no longer there any more.

Kuvira quickly walked away, not seeing the long wire on the ground Kuvira tripped over it bumping into someone else. "Uff. Sorry I didn't see the wire..." Kuvira apologized to the girl bumped into. "Its ok, its not like I had a cup of coffee or anything." responded a familiar voice smirking at her. Finally taking a look to see who she was, Kuvira smirked back. "You're taller now," Kuvira implied looking at Korra's heels. "Yea.. I guess I am," Korra replied.

"I wouldn't of guess you'd be the type of person who would come to these type of things," Kuvira commented glancing at the tanned girls legs. "Why is that?" Korra openly pondered to the dancer. "You give off that impression," Kuvira mentioned tracing her eyes over Korras hips, and then to her cleavage.  
>"My eyes are up here," Korra pointed to her face.<br>"Oh I know..." Kuvira smirked  
>Korras cheeks are now tinted pink, then realizing she never complimented Kuvira on her Stunning dancing. "S..sorry, I forgot to tell you that you were amazing out there... dancing that is," Korra stated now not able to contain eye contact, looking over at the wall behind Kuvira. The dancer smiled at korra "you're the only person who've said that to me tonight; Thank you." Seeing that all most everyone has left except her, Korra, and two young men who seemed to be waiting for Korra. "I need to go get changed, and I think those two are waiting for you," Kuvira added pointing to Mako and Bolin.<p>

"Huh? oh yeah... want a ride?"

"Nah, I drove here myself."

"We ever going to have coffee together?" Korra asked bluntly.

"As friends or as in a date?"

"I would prefer a date, but I can do friends as well."

"Ok text me when you want to go as friends." Kuvira confirmed.

"What about a date?"

"I'll text you."

"Ok," Korra smiled back at Kuvira. Turning around walking towards Bolin and Mako, making sure to sway her hips; knowing that Kuvira was watching. Korra then pointed to her body and said "You're missing out on all of this." With her back still facing Kuvira, earning a satisfied laugh from Kuvira.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest I have no idea where this is headed. So don't be shy, I would love new ideas, thoughts and things you want to happen in the story. Thanks XD!<strong>

**-Victoria **


	5. Phone Calls

**(FireFerret Dorm)**

"Thanks for driving me to the dance competition," Korra thanked Mako.

"You're welcome... and thank you too." Mako said as they got in the elevator.

"For what?" Korra asked with a confused face.

"I liked it, the dancing that is. The girls were quite flexible." Mako finished.

Making Korra smirk, "Yeah, they were."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

After talking with Korra, Kuvira went in the dressing room sighing. _'Alone like always...' _concentrating on the word _'Alone.' _Then picking up her phone and started dialing a number...

"Hello?" grunted a woman on the other side of the phone call. "Hey, Lin. I just wanted to tell you we're spending the night together," Kuvira purred.

"You're not even going to ask if i'm busy?" Lin argued. "Nope. I'll be at your place in 30 min," Kuvira replied; while getting dressed. "My shift ends in an hour, you're going to have to wait," Lin told Kuvira.

"I know where you keep your extra key. And I guess i'll just get started without you..." Kuvira promised seductively, practically hearing the other womens heart race. "Bye now," Kuvira now ending the phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

_"__Beep!... Beep!... Beep!" _Korra's alarm shouting at her to wake up. "Be quite!" groaned Korra trying to find the snooze button. _"Beep!... Beep!... Be.."_ Hearing the alarm go off Korra sighed.

_'__Wait a second... I didn't push the snooze button!' _Korra panicked, shooting up looking at the clock. '_Theres a hand one the button, thats not one of my hands.' _Looking at the hand guiding her eyes up the arm and then to a familiar face.

"Good morning. Last night was amazing," blushed Asami.

Korra felt a cold rush around her skin, slightly looking down at her naked body; quickly covering herself. "Wh.. what happen last night?" asked worried Korra, holding the sheets tighter to her body.

"Well we ran into each other in the parking lot..." Asami got cut off from her explanation. "And decided to go to your place, to have some fun." Kuvira revealed, crawling next to korra; butt naked. "W... wha... where did you come from!" Korra shouted, quickly looking around the room for the invisible answer.

**"**_Beep!... Beep!... Beep!" _Korra Immediately shot up hearing the noise. "Huh? that was a dream?" Looking around her room, feeling her body for any sign of nakedness. Korra pressed the snooze button; panting. Falling back on her bed, sighing... "I've should of just gone with it" she said to her self out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

Kuviras eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing a silver hair beauty reading. "Morning," Kuvira yawned while stretching; showing off her bare chest. "Morning... you should get up soon, don't you have a class at 11?" Lin remembered, turning a page. Kuvira sat up leaning against Lin, "I do... but its your sisters class, and she's being a bitch."

"I know she can be a bitch sometimes, but you still have to go to class." Lin spoke flipping another page. "Why can't I stay in bed with you?" Kuvira whispered in Lins ear, leaving a trail of kisses on the 'Chief of Polices' neck. Pulling away the book Lin was reading, moving over to be on top of Lin. Slowly making her way to downwards. "I'll tell you, if I ever decide come up with something," Lin attempted to answer Kuviras question.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

"Sorry i'm late, for some reason my alarm didn't go off this morning." Asami apologized to her dance teacher.

"Its quite alright, its the first time you've ever been late Asami. Plus I always let the students who don't live on campus have extra time," Su assured Asami putting her hand on Asamies shoulders. "Do you know where Kuvira is? She hasn't showed up, or called in." Su asked in concern; thinking about their last conversation. "No, sorry." Asami responded.

_'__Kuvira is usually the first one here. I wonder if she and Su had gotten in a fight; knowing about their affair. I remember I was 4 months in dancing of my first year, then I caught Kuvira and Suyin doing 'Things' in the dressing room after hours.'_

"Uh Suyin?" Asami started a conversation, letting the entire class hear.

"Yes?"

"Uh you said after the competition you'd tell us who gets to be lead in our next performance?" Asami asked, making the whole class looking at Suyin.

"Oh yes, well all of you danced so amazing and with such grace... It was very hard picking our next lead. All of you came a long way, so..." Suyin babbled, remembering that she promised the lead to Kuvira. "So, i've chosen... Asami." Su smiled.

Hearing an aloud applause, "Congrats," "You've earned it," and a couple "Whatch your back.' Asami smiled, "Thank you! So much, I won't let you guys down!" Hearing a louder cheer from her peers.

"Great job everyone! Remember we don't have class next week." Su reminded everyone.

"Hey, Asami!" Asami turned around looking at her best friends 'Layla.'

"Hi," Asami slowed down to allow her friend to catch up with her.

"Congrats again on getting the lead," Layla congratulated Asami.

"Thanks! I was pretty sure Kuvira was going to get it, luckily she didn't show..." Asami said relived.

"Even if she did show up, she wouldn't have gotten the lead. You're so much better than her anyway," Layla coaxed, hiding her blush.

"Awe, you're so sweet. You're the best friend anyone could have," Asami beamed.

"Best friend..." Layla whispered in a disappointed tone.

"Huh?" Asami leaning over to her friend trying to hear her better.

"Uh...I said... Lets go get some celebration coffee, on me!" Layla covered up her faux pas.

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

_'__Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... Buzz"_

"I should get that..." Kuvira breathed

"I'm not stoping you," Lin kissed Kuviras back, letting the hot water hit both of them.

"They'll hear i'm in the shower..." Kuvira whimpered as Lin did something with her fingers to Kuvira.

"You think I care, if they know you're in the shower," Lin teased.

_'__Buzz... Buzz... Buzz..'_

Kuvira opened the shower door sticking her head out, grabbing her phone; bringing it in the shower.

"Hello?" Kuvira said constraining her self from moaning, due to what Lin was doing next with her tongue.

"Kuvira where are you, you're missing practice?!" yelled a pissed Xue.

"I'm busy, why do you sound so pissed?" Kuvira asked as Lin turned her around to get into a better position.

"Are you in the shower?"

"Uh... yes, why do you ask?"

"Cause I was just in our dorm room, you weren't there and you never came home last night... wait.. are you.. doing it right now?!" Xue freaked out.

"Wha... what?! That is none of your business!" Kuvira denied through the phone.

"Why did you even pick up the phone right now?!" panicked Xue.

"Why did you call in the first place," Kuvira panted.

"You know, our next performance where theres going to be scouts... who give big scholar ships, especially to the leads?" Xue explained, still trying to get the image of her best friend 'doing it' out of her head.

"Yea I know, i'm the lead."

"Well because you aren't in class, Su just gave it to the one and only Asami Sato!" Xue explained angrily.

"What?!" Kuvira yelled in a high pitch voice, pushing Lin out of the way. Kuvira stormed out of the shower grabbing a towel.

"You know, I wasn't done!" growled Lin.

"Quite woman! i'm on the phone!" Kuvira burst out, slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Ok we need a plan! Su still wouldn't give me the lead even if Asami isn't there on opening night, but then neither of us gets the lead if Sato doesn't show up witch is still a win for me; and theres still a chance Su would give me lead! Do we know if Asami has any peanut allergies?!" Kuvira asked while pacing around Lins room.

"Ok you're getting serious right now... So i'm going tell you right now, 'We can **_Not_** **_Kill _**her.' Wait a second... you know that girl she was talking to on the night of our competition?" Xue hinted.

"No I usually ignore Asami!" panicked Kuvira as she quickly got dressed.

"Well the girl she was talking to was wearing shorts, she had a vest, she was also wearing a neck collar with cuffs like what you see on strippers. Anyways it was clear to see that Sato had a huge thing for this girl, so if we get them to have a date on the night of the recital; you can maybe get the lead?" Xue suggested.

"I have a better idea..." Kuvira smirked looking at her contacts.

"Whats that?"

"I know the girl you're talking about, and I know she likes me. So what if I date Korra making Sato jealous, throwing her off guard when she dances... making Su choose a new lead?" Kuvira approved to her own idea.

"Seems like you don't need me anymore. I gotta go anyways, keep me updated," Xue chimed.

"Yup, and thank you for watching my back. If Sato looses the lead, I hope you get it." Kuvira exclaimed.

"Nah, I hope you get it... I know you need the money. Bye."

"Bye." Kuvira smiled hanging up the phone, Xue was one of the only people who knew about her financial problem.

Kuvira quickly texted Korra asking if she wanted to get some coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

_'__Buzz.'_ Korra looked at her phone seeing there was a text.

_**Kuvira:**__ Wanna go get some coffee?_

_**Korra:**__ Now?_

_**Kuvira:**__ Yes_

_**Korra:**__ Like a date?_

_**Kuvira:**__ Well I texted you, so yes._

_**Korra:**__ So you finally came around, huh?_

_**Kuvira:**__ You know I can ask someone else right?_

_**Korra:**__ I'll shut up_

_**Korra:**__ For now_

_**Kuvira:**__ Meet me in the coffee shop near the schools bookstore_

_**Kuvira:**__ Now_

_**Korra:**__ Ok... ok, I didn't know you wanted me this badly ;)_

_**Kuvira:**__ ..._

_**Korra:**__ Too far?_

_**Kuvira:**__ :)_

Korra couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. "I'm going on a date with Kuvira!" Korra yelled embarrassingly into her empty dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, i've already started on the next chapter! It mite take me a little longer,cause i'm trying to make the chapters longer. If you havent noticed i've been trying new things out, like switching from points of views more. If you don't like that please tell me, I love any advise.<strong>

**I tried to keep the suggestive themes appropriate, tell me if i'm crossing the line for sexual themes or tell me if you want more sexual themes; then i'll change the rating to M**

**I love any kind of feedback, so don't be shy!**

**-Victoria**


	6. Coffee

**(Korra Point Of View)**

Korra impulsively looked at her reflection on her phone. Straightening up her hair, before she opened the coffee shops door. Instantly spotting Kuvira, who was texting on her phone.

"Hey," Korra smiled walking towards Kuvira, with her hands on the strap of her messenger bag.

"Hello," Kuvira replied locking her phone, looking up at Korra.

"So what kind of coffee do you take?" Korra asked putting her bag on the back of a chair.

"Red eye," Kuvira sat back in her chair.

"Ok, i'll be right back with our drinks," Korra nodded walking over the the smallish line.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

Asami sipped her 'Expresso con Panna' while Layla was talking about a new invention she came up with. Noticing a short hair girl she gave a tour too, waiting in line to order.

"Hey look over there," Asami whispered tapping Laylas hand, pointing over at Korra with her eyes.

"Uh... is that the girl who talked to you, after our last competition?" Layla asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yup, isn't she cute?" Asami ogled at the girl who was wearing a dark blue blouse, with extensive detailing, flowy fabrics as well as detailed and ruffle fronts; with some light bluish-white bootleg jeans.

"Yea... I.. I... I guess," Layla responded hiding the fact her heart was breaking inside.

"Should I go talk to her? What if she wants to be alone? What if she doesn't want to be alone? I should at least say 'Hi.' No i'm not going to say 'Hi,' I don't know what do you think I should do?" Asami asked Layla with a worried face.

"Well... I thi..." Layla began, then being cut off from the fact Asami wasn't there next to her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

"How long does it take to order a couple of drinks?" Kuvira asked her self getting bored. Looking over to the register, Kuvira saw Korra waiting for their drinks talking to... Sato.

_'__I didn't know Asami was here... This universe must have a crush on me, cause it won't stop making things easy.' _Kuvira smirked at her thought.

Kuvira stood up, walking up next to korra with a gentle smile. "Korra, are our drinks ready?" Kuvira said a little impatiently, pretending to look surprised when she saw Asami.

Asami eyes immediately widened, when she saw Kuvira holding onto Korras arm. Making Kuvira smirk.

"Korra why are you talking to Asami?" Kuvira asked sounding a little annoyed, glancing at Asami.

"Uh, cause its the polite thing to do." Korra answered, trying to figure whats happening between the two ladies in front of her.

"Oh I didn't know you two were friends?" Asami tempted to be nice.

"We're actually on a date right now," Kuvira answered the unspoken question that Asami wondered.

"Wh.. what?" Asami stuttered looking at Korra and then to Kuvira.

"One Red eye, and one Caffe Mocha!" Yelled a woman at the cashier, placing the two drinks on the counter.

"Thats us," Kuvira spoke up, pulling on Korra to come with her.

"Uh... s..sorry, It was nice seeing you again." Korra apologized to Asami, walking away with Kuvira.

_'__For some reason I want Korra more now... I guess it's 'Natural Selection,' or maybe its because her eyes are really pretty... why haven't I ever looked at her eyes before? What! what are you saying Kuvira, you can't possibly fall for her just because of her eyes! You know your mission!' _Kuvira fought with her self, not realizing she was staring at Korra.

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

"How's the view?" Korra asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Goo.. it's ok, it would be even better if it was more modest," Kuvira looking away ignoring the fact her cheeks were burning for some reason. Making Korra giggle a little. "What?" Kuvira asked taking a sip of her coffee expresso hybrid. "Nothing, nothing... its just you're really cute when you blush, thats all." Korra explained looking at Kuvira with a smile, earning another blush from Kuvira. "wh.. what? I don't blush!" Kuvira argued , turning her self away from Korra. "Oh, really? Then what are you doing now?" Korra asked with a confused face.

"Can we talk about something else, please." Kuvira reasoned.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just..." Korra tried to explain looking at the embarrassed Kuvira.

"Do you want to get out of here? I have a pretty good selection of video games," Korra suggested changing the conversation. "Video games? Do I look like a kind of person who plays video games?" Kuvira responded with an arched eyebrow. "You afraid you're going to lose?" Korra smirked getting up holding her hand out for Kuvira. "Yeah right," Kuvira shot then taking Korra's hand. They got up, walking out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

Korra walked a head, bending down to pick a beautiful white wild flower she saw. Till Kuvira caught up with the blue wide eye date, Korra gave her the flower she picked.

"Here for you," Korra whispered standing almost hip to hip with Kuvira.

"Thank you. Why are you whispering?" Kuvira whispered back at korra as they started to walk again.

"Why are you whispering?" Korra asked in a light voice, making Kuvira blush a little.

_'__Why can't I think right now... Usually woman buy me flowers, not pick them; them selves. Then again you can't suspect much with a student... or can you? No we're going to go play video games like children. You are attracted to sophisticated woman, responsible woman. You are only on a date with korra to make Asami lose her game. After the big performance your ending everything with Korra.' _Kuvira affirmed herself.

"So how far is your dorm anyway?" Kuvira asked ignoring the question that was asked to her.

"Not that far, i'm in the 'FireFerret' dorm." Korra answered

"I see, i'm in the 'MetalClan' dorm in case if you were wondering." Kuvira informed Korra.

"Cool. Tell me more about you," Korra asked trying to get to know Kuvira.

"What do you want to know?"

"I dunno, whats your favorite color? Whats your favorite animal? Whats your high school nickname? Stuff like that."

"My favorite color is green, my favorite animal are badgers, and my high school nickname was 'Great Uniter.'" After Kuvira answered Korras questions when they were already at Korra's dorm room.

"Welcome to my home," Korra exclaimed as she opened her door.

_'__What the? Why is this place so big? It looked kinda empty, but comfy.'_

"My room is merged with room 700, thats why its so big." Korra answered knowing what Kuvira was thinking.

"Oh.. do you have any roommates?"

"No, why do you ask?" choked Korra.

"Thats good to know, I don't really like disturbing other people when i'm going down on a person." Kuvira purred seductively, looking back at Korra who was already panting.

"Down girl, you still have to earn your treat." Kuvira smirked, sitting on the couch. "So what about you?" Kuvira looked at Korra.

"Well I personally don't mind disturbing other people if you go down on me..." Korra tried answering with a serious voice.

"I men't what about you, what is your favorite color, what is your favorite animal, what was your high school nickname." Kuvira chuckled.

"Oh! right. Uh... my favorite color is blue, my favorite animals are dogs, and my high school nickname was 'Avatar.'" Korra blushed, walking over to Kuvira.

"So what video game do you want to play?" Korra asked as she showed Kuvira all of her games. "How about I watch you play," Kuvira responded unamused. "Oh come on, everyone loves video games!" Korra chirped up.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing Portals)<strong>

"I am so beating you!" Kuvira laughed as she looked at Korras screen.

"Shut up! I can still win!" Korra shouted trying to get a cube.

"No you can't! The Turrets are coming for you," Kuvira smirked nudging Korra, receiving a nudge back.

"I can get just as far as you did! So stop sassing me woman!" Korra yelled as the the timer rang for times up.

"Yes!" Kuvira jumped up cheering.

"No!" Korra yelled again still playing the game. "Stop I went further than you in 20 minutes." Kuvira argued pouncing on Korra ticking her to stop playing. "Hey! stop it.." Korra bursted out laughing. Kuvira stopped tickling Korra, as their faces got only inches apart. Feeling every single heart beat in the room, Kuvira leaned in as she slowly kissed korra, blushing when korra kissed her back. It felt as if the world around them turned grey, to give them all the color in the universe.

Kuvira quickly pulled away, realizing too many emotions and thoughts running thru her body. "I.. I... I have to go!" Kuvira stammered grabbing her things running out of Korra's dorm.

_'__What the Fuck was that?! Why is my heart beating a mile a minute? It felt so good, is that bad?' _

**(Korra Point Of View)**

"Wait!" Korra screamed sitting up looking at the door. "What just happened?" Korra sighed touching her lips.

_'__That was amazing, why did she run away? I... I never had a kiss like that before. My heart hurts right now, it feels like my heart is trying to break free.' _Korra thought replaying the kiss in her mind.

_'Buzz... Buzz... Buzz... Buzz"_

"Huh...?" Korra looked around for the noise, then spotting a phone with a metal case. _'Thats not mine...'_

* * *

><p><strong>I guess i'm getting some writers block, so bare with me. I'm still taking ideaspromts with this story, i'll message you back if i'm going to use your idea. Thanks!**

**-Victoria**


	7. Pick Up

**Update-**

**It looks like half of you guys wants Korrasami and the other half wants Kovira so when the end comes which is a long way down the road, I will be doing 2 alternate endings! Hope you like my idea.**

****-Victoria****

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

"She's dating Kuvira!" Asami shouted into her pillow.

_'__How the dark side of the spirit world did they meet! I mean how could she like Kuvira! Raava, I gave her my phone number when she was on a date, thats so embarrassing.' _Asami cried in her head.

_Ring.. Ring.. Ring..._

Asami picked up her phone without looking at the caller id.

"What is it?," Asami groaned not in the mood to talk.

"Hey, its korra. Is this a bad time?" Korra asked.

Asami shot up from her bed hearing her crush on the other line. "No! I um... Its a good time. How can I help you?" Asami changed her voice into the sweetest voice she could make.

"Well are you good friends with Kuvira?" Korra asked cautiously.

"Uh why do you ask?" Asami sighed when it turned out that the call was about Kuvira.

"She left her phone at my place... and I was wondering if you could... give it to her. When you see her at practice or something." Korra replied awkwardly.

"Oh... well why don't you give it to her?" Asami responded sadly.

"I don't think our date went so well..." Korra whispered.

Asami a medially smiled, "I see... well we're not super close... but I can always give her, her phone back." Asami said trying to keep her happiness away from the phone.

"Cool. Uh can you pick the phone up tomorrow?" Korra affirmed.

"Yea.. I'll come by your place tomorrow around 7?" Asami suggested.

"That would be awesome. I'm in room 701. Thanks again." Korra ended.

"No problem, bye." Asami blurted as the call ended.

Asami squealed in delight holding her pillow rolling around her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day at 7:03-<strong>

Asami nocked on the door that was numbered 701. Asami quickly straightened her hair before the door opened.

"Hey," Korra smiled before widening her eyes when she saw Asami wearing a revealing red top with a black leather jacket and some tight black short shorts.

_'__She's staring... thats good.' _Asami instantly thought as she walked pass Korra, assuming she was welcomed.

"Big place.." Asami said with intrest.

"Yeah... its merged with room 700. Kuviras phone is on the coffee table in front of the Tv," Korra explained closing the door.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Crap! thats my pork!" Korra lightly shouted as she ran to her oven.

Asami picked up the metal cased phone as she herd Korra yell as she ran to the kitchen that smelled amazing. Asami walked into a smallish to medium kitchen, where there were home cooked meals everywhere.

"Wow... you must be hungry," Asami spoke as she looked at all the different meals.

"Funny... but no, i'm experimenting with healthy meals." Korra began

"Why? You look great!" Asami blurted as she looked at a nice tight body in a plaid shirt.

"Thanks.. but i'm actually learning to be a personal trainer or something like that... anyways it would be nice to recommend some healthy food ideas. I'm taking a couple of 'Culinary' classes, for that reason." Korra added, blushing when she realized she was talking to much about herself.

"Sorry..." Korra apologized.

"No! I think its really cool that you want to be a personal trainer..." Asami responded quickly as Asamis stomach started to growl, making her blush.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything to eat tonight.. and your food smells really good.' Asami explained.

"You can have some if you want, I can't guarantee if any of it tastes good, but I would love for someone other than me to give me their thoughts." Korra smiled pushing a plate of 'Ancho-Honey Pork Tenderloins with cheese Grits' and some 'Mashed Potato and Sweet Potato' on the side.

Asami stomach growled again, "How can I say no?" Asami smiled as she tasted the pork. "Oh wow... this is really good," Asami told.

"Really? It's not to sweet?"

"No, its perfect. You really have a gift Korra."

"I wouldn't say that..."

"No, you really are gifted," Asami smiled genuinely, talking another bite.

"Well, please try the other food I would love your opinion," Korra beamed.

"Because your food is healthy, will I gain anything?"

"It depends on how much you eat, and how much you already exercise or going to exercise."

"Oh.. i'm pretty sure i'm going to be fine," Asami chortled.

* * *

><p><strong>-9:00pm-After eating-<strong>

**( Korra Point Of View)**

"That was amazing, Korra," Asami concluded taking a sip of wine that they got out after a few bites of food.

"Thank you. And thank you for your advise I think my food will taste a lot better now," Korra exclaimed.

_'__Wow she's really pretty, I wonder if she's seeing anyone right now. What are you saying Korra! you were on a date with Kuvira just yesterday! She did kinda run away... but that kiss was still..' _before Korra could finish her thought a pair of lips met hers. Asami pulled away before Korra pulled her back in for a deep intimate kiss.

It was like a kiss in movers, it seemed like everything slowed down; being carful not to disturb the two.

Their lips broke free, both breathing heavily looking in each others eyes with lust and confusion.

_'__The kiss with Asami was so much different from the kiss with Kuvira... its wasn't better and it wasn't worse. They both were ecstatic in their own ways,' _Korra concentrated on finding something close to an answer.

"Was that ok?" Asami asked cautiously, lightly touching Korras hand.

"I think so... I mean It was ecstatic.. but.." Korra couldn't put much into words. _'I feel like i'm about to cry but i'm not sad, i'm happy and confused and... and.. I don't know.' _

"I really like you... ever since I met you I wanted to get to know you more than any other person. When I found out that you were on a date with Kuvira, I was jealous and scared..." Asami tried to explain in a soft voice.

"I really like you too, but I think I have to think about it for a while... ok?"

"Ok..." replied Asami.

Asami started to get ready to leave looking at Korra who had a sad and frustrated look on her face. "Bye..." Asami whispered as she left Korras dorm.

After Asami left Korra went in to her bed room, falling on her bed screaming into her pillow-pet dolphin. "Why is life so confusing?! Does this ever happen to you Mr. Squeaks?" Korra asked to her stuffed friend. "What do you do when you like two girls at the same time... I thought Kuvira might be... maybe the one, when I kissed her. I mean you can't have a kiss like that with just any body. Then Asami just had to kiss me... can two people be the one..." Korra asked herself out loud, looking through the window next to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

Asami got into her car hitting her head on the wheel. "Why am I such an Idiot!" Asami screamed starting her car up. "I mean come on Asami, get it together!" Yelled the young engineer. "Korra looked really sad... she said the kiss was ecstatic, I wonder if it has to do with Kuvira..." Asami theorized to herself.

_'Buzz... Buzz..."_

Asami dug her hand in her purse pulling out the buzzing phone.

_'__This isn't mine... should I read the text? No it's an invasion of privcesy.. then again its Kuviras phone... maybe.. only a little..' _Asami contemplated in her mind.

**_-Wednesday-_**

**_Xue: _**Hey

**_Kuvira:_** Hi

**_Xue:_** How's the fake date?

**_Kuvira:_** She's not hear yet, and it's not a fake date... well not entirely.

**_Xue: _**Have fun playing with her.

**_Kuvira:_** g2g

**_Xue:_** k

* * *

><p><strong>-Later Wednesday-<strong>

**_Xue:_** Where are you?

**_Xue:_** it's been like 4hours?

**_Su:_** We need to talk

**_Su:_** I really miss you

**_Lin: _**Hey

**_Lin:_** You left some of your things at my place

**_Lin:_** Do you want me to drop it off?

**_Xue:_** I'm really worried, has your date killed you or something?!

**(Xue Calls)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Early Thursday-<strong>

**(Xue Calls)**

**_Su:_** I really miss you, please talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Right Now-<strong>

**Lin:** i'm off my shift do you wanna come over?

**_Kuvira:_** ...

_'__Should I say something? No thats crossing the line... who's Lin?' _Asami thought to herself tapping Lins contacts "Lin _Beifong_!" Asami said out loud in a surprised voice.

_'Kuvira's having sex with both the beifong sisters?! Holy shit she's a bigger slut than I thought... I mean I knew she was doing things with Su but.. I __wonder if there others...' _Asami thought to herself as she scrolled thru Kuviras contacts.

"What are you doing?!" Kuvira yelled grabbing her phone from Asami.

"Wha... I was.. uh..." Asami stuttered wishing her car had a top now.

"You were going thru my phone! Where did you get it anyway?"

"You uh left it at Korras and she asked me to return it to you..."

"So you led her to believe that we were friends?"

"kinda.. more like not objected to her assumption." Asami responded at Kuviras disgusted face.

"You can't just go thru others people personal things you bitch!" Kuvira screamed clenching her fists.

"Ok you got me there... what are you doing in the 'FireFerrets' parking lot anyway?" Asami asked suspiciously looking Kuvira straight in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

"Non of your business!"

* * *

><p><strong>-3 Hours earlier-<strong>

_'__Ugh... whats the matter with me. I think i'm stick or something, it doesn't matter... just ignore it.' _Kuvira thought to herself rolling around her pen on her desk trying to finish her homework.

'Nock Nock'

"Hey, Kuvira... can I come in?" Xue asked with the door slightly opened allowing her voice to be herd.

"You may," Kuvira said in a stern voice looking away from her friend.

Xue walked in, closing the door behind her; making her way to the edge of Kuvira's green queen sized bed. "Whats up with you? You haven't said a word since you got back home yesterday." Xue spoke up, poking her friends back with the tip of her foot.

"Stop doing that. I'm fine you don't have to be worried about me," Kuvira maintained a stiff face now looking at her best friend.

"... You know it's ok if you fall for this other girl, I mean I know you were trying to cuss with Satos mind but... in the end of the performance its still a win if you get the girl in the end, you know?" Xue tempted to put her friends mind to ease, laying back onto the left side of the bed.

"It's not about Korra... its just the all work i'm doing thats all," Kuvira slightly protested. Sitting next to Xue on her bed looking down at her friend.

"I know that you don't like it when a person can read you, and I know you're lying to me..." Xue whispered grazing her left hand on the right side of Kuvira cheek, focusing on Kuviras beauty mark.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kuvira responded turning away from her friend.

"Why haven't you replied to any of my calls or texts?"

"I didn't get any..."

"What do you mean, I definitely sent them." Xue sat up taking her phone out to show Kuvira.

Kuvira looked around trying to find her phone, "I don't know where my phone is..."

"Huh... did you leave it at your dates place?"

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>-Now-<strong>

Kuvira walked away from now Asamis moving car, spotting a light on on the 7 floor seeing an outline of a person.

_'__Stop thinking about her! She's not real...' _Kuvira affirmed herself, feeling kinda disappointed that she never got to see Korra.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that took a lot longer than I thought it would... But thats totally fine! I've been doing less due to my homework amount, sorry :**

**Anyways i'm still open for re-quests and suggestions, don't worry if you don't see yours; its still coming.**

**-Victoria**


	8. Deal

**-Update**

**Next chapter more KorrAsami! I'm still planning the story day by day, so please more ideas! Aslo planning on more Su and Lin with Kuvira, just cause.**

**-Victoria**

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

It has been about two weeks since Korra spoke to Asami or Kuvira. Korra tried to paid a tension to her classes and new friends; with the thoughts of the two girls she likes in mind.

_'__Why do I feel so empty? I can't stop thinking about Asami... and Kuvira. I keep having dreams about talking with them, but our conversations usually go down south pretty quickly.' _Korra sighed while putting on her working out clothes, which were just normal tight black shorts and a light blue sports bra with her small beats headphones.

_'__Maybe working out might let me forget about them,' _Korra thought as she started jogging to the school gym that was 3-5 blocks away; depending on the route.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

"Layla!" Asami called to her friend who just got out of the dressing room as she sped up the treadmill.

"Hey, what are you doing here? How long were you here?" Layla asked while she was getting on the treadmill next to asami.

"My gym just isn't as fun as the campuses and i've been here for like 10min," Asami answered smiling at her friend.

"So hey, I came here with someone else and uh..." Layla tried to explain stoping her treadmill.

"Oh... I didn't know who did you come with?" Asami sounded a little disappointed stopping her treadmill now.

"Hey you ready Layla?" playfully barked a girl who was walking towards Layla.

Asami quickly turned around looking at a kinda familiar muscular woman who was about 5'6" with short hair.

"Yea Xue, I was saying hi to Asami." Layla went up to Xue to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Umm, i'll talk to you later.. k?" Layla finished looking at Asami with an apologetic look.

_'__We better talk about it later! You didn't tell me you were seeing someone! especially Kuviras best friend!' _Asami yelled in her mind.

"kk," Asami smiled before turning around starting her exercise machine up again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

Kuvira was starting to speed up on her exercise bike until she saw a refection of Xue and Layla making out on a 'Ab Pro Bench' through the mirror.

"Huh? Xue?!" Kuvira spoke loud enough for Xue and Layla to stop eating each others faces, looking in the direction of the familiar voice. Kuvira quickly sprung off her exercise bike onto the floor before the two could see her.

_'__What the fuck?! When did those two start doing it?' _Kuvira thought as she got up from the floor walking to a wall that hid her best friend making out with someone.

Kuvira tried to spy on them to find out what was happening, before getting nocked into someone else.

"Sorry..." apologized a disgusting voice.

"Asami?" Kuvira said surprised putting her hand on her hip.

"Kuvira?"

"What are you doing here? don't you have a fancy gym in your fathers mansion?" Kuvira snarled crossing her arms.

"I was exercising! Then I just found out about that our two best friends are dating!" Asami yelled ignoring Kuviras second question, quickly covering her mouth due to her loud voice.

"You just found out about them too?" Kuvira whispered curiously.

"Yes.. you did too?"

"Yep."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Asami stated waving her hand to the wall implying their friends.

"I don't know? I defiantly don't want Xue dating your bitch!" Kuvira sneered staring directly at Asami.

"Don't you dare call my best friend a bitch! I swear i... i.. i'm.. gonna..." Asami started then blabbed looking away.

Kuvira looked in the direction Asami was looking, instantly spotting Korra who was lifting weights in tight clothing... sweating... and.. and..

"Wow," Asami broke the silence with a gasp.

"Yea.." Kuvira responded in a raspy voice. Kuvira quickly snapped back into place from her gawking. Then Asami looked back at Kuvira, "What was I saying?" Asami wondered looking around the room trying to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

Korra put back the bar that was 110 lb. that she was just bench pressing. Korra sat up picking up a small towel drying her neck from the sweat while drinking from her water bottle.

Korra looked up seeing two beautiful pairs of eyes on her, Korra quickly blushed looking away from the two girls.

Korra got up with her things walking towards the dressing rooms/ showers; looking over to see the two girls.

Asami was wearing a red sports bra under a white tank top, with black yoga pants with her hair tied up into a ponytail. Next to her Kuvira had her hair put up in a tight bun, with black biking shorts and a white tank top that showed her navel with green stripes on it. Korra slightly blushed pushing the girls dressing room door open.

Korra went to the showers. The showers were actually quite nice, they were kinda like cubicles; each cube had a shower and sitting area to put your things. All the showers were very private unlike some other schools were you all share one big shower.

Korra turned the water on before getting undressed. Korra usually leaves her clothes in a messy pile on a table near a chair in her cubical.

* * *

><p>Korra was almost done with her shower before she heard her cubical door open.<p>

"Hello? Who's there?!" Korra demanded an answer, slowly peeking her head out to see.

Korra saw the door slam before she realized someone took her clothes.

"Hey!" Korra yelled bolting out of the shower grabbing a towel to cover her self. "Come back here!" Korra yelled again running after a girl who she didn't know.

Korra chased the stranger before tripping over a bench in the locker room, nocking into someone.

"S..sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Korra apologized rubbing her head.

"Uh.."

Korra opened her eyes to find she was on top of Asami who was wearing only her matching lacy underwear and bra, blushing.

Korra quickly jumped off of Asami backing away from her, "S..sorry!"

Asami stared at Korra with a dark red blush, quickly looking away from korra holding up a towel. "Y.. yo..you should c..c..cover your s-self," Asami stuttered still looking away.

Korra instantly looked at her self who happened to be butt naked. Korra grabbed her towel from Asami, covering herself totally embarrassed, turning herself away from Asami. "You should too..." Korra suggested now standing up looking at Asami holding her hand out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuvira Point Of View)<strong>

Kuvira was walking out of the gym, just remembering she left her phone in the dressing room. Kuvira turned around dashing to the dressing room.

When Kuvira got to the dressing room she looked around for her phone. Only finding Korra awkwardly looking away from Asami who was getting dressed.

"Whats going on here?" Kuvira asked in a stern voice walking over to the two girls.

"Wha?" Korra looked at Kuvira turning away from Kuvira holding her towel tighter.

"Korra what are you doing? I mean why aren't you dressed?" Kuvira asked with her hands on her hips smirking. Looking over to Asami who is fully dressed trying to be respectful to Korra.

"I was in the shower.. and someone took my clothes," Korra finally spoke turning her head to face her two crushes embarrassed; with the cutest face in the world. Making Kuvira and Asami blush.

"That happens with every freshmen," Asami responded in a reassuring tone trying to make korra relax.

"It does..." Korra whimpered in a baby voice.

_'__Ravaa, she's so cute... why does my heart hurt right now?" _Kuvira asked herself.

"I have some extra clothes you can wear, unless if you want to walk back to your dorm in a towel." Kuvira teased pointing to her regular locker.

* * *

><p>"Here," Kuvira said giving Korra her extra clothes.<p>

"Thanks.." Korra looked both at Asami and Kuvira, walking away to get dressed alone.

Kuvira turned to look at Asami who was already staring at Kuvira with determination in her eyes.

"Well.. What is it?" Kuvira snapped.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I want Korra. And I read your texts, if you're just trying to play with her... STOP right now," Asami shouted for only Kuvira to hear.

"Honestly at first maybe... but it changed. I want her too, so you should just back off." Kuvira shot back at Asami, stepping closer to her adversary.

"So it seems we have a problem..." Asami stepped closer to kuvira.

"How about a deal... or a bet, who ever gets with Korra first wins. Loser leaves the other one alone." Kuvira smirked.

"When you say 'Gets With' what do you mean?" Asami looking for any loop holes that Kuvira might be using.

"Sex of corse," Kuvira gave Asami a no brainer look.

"We can't just do that... how about a kiss? or..." Asami suggested.

"Anyone can just go up to her and kiss her. It's either we never leave the other two alone or, who ever has sex with her first gets her." Kuvira said sternly.

"Fine... deal," Asami held out her hand.

"Deal," they shook hands.

"Uh.. thanks again you guys.." Korra stepped out wearing one of Kuvira's hoodies and shorts looking shy.

"No problem," Asami smiled walking towards Korra. "Hey how'd you get here by the way?" Asami asked putting her hand on Korras shoulder.

"Uh.. I ran.." Korra responded looking at Asami.

"Then let me drive you back to your dorm, k?" Asami rested her assuring hand to Korras lower back pushing her to the door away from Kuvira.

_'__That sneaky bitch...'_

"Korra when am I going to get my clothes back?" Kuvira asked insolently grabbing Korras arm pulling her away from Asami.

"I wont need them for that long... if you really need them, I guess you can come with me to my dorm.." Korra suggested switching her glances from Asami and Kuvira.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asami Point Of View)<strong>

_'__Why does she keep being nice to Kuvira.. this is going to be harder than it should be.'_

"Oh, great... I'll drive both of you.. and I can drive you back to your dorm to Kuv,' Asamis smile turned into a smirk when she saw the look on Kuviras face when she herd her new nickname.

"Cool, thanks Asami." Korra nervously smiled scratching the back of her head, still with Asami right hand on her back and Kuvira very close her right.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Asami said lightly pulling up to the 'FireFerrets' curb.<p>

"Thanks again Asami, I know i've been saying that a lot but I mean it." Korra smiled looking into Asamis emerald eyes.

"You're welcome," Asami blushed.

_'__There's that smile.' _Asamis thought was interrupted by Kuvira.

"Asami you don't have wait, i'll walk." Kuvira smirked getting out of the car, opening Korras door for her.

"Wha.. what?"

"Bye Asa.." Korra didn't get to finish her sentence due to Kuvira.

* * *

><p><strong>(Korra Point Of View)<strong>

Korra opened her door allowing Kuvira come in. "I'm gonna go change, feel free to get a drink."

"Ok."

Korra went into her room closing the door finally allowing herself to sigh, Korra went to her closet to start changing.

_'__This is really weird, does Kuvira like me? The last time I saw her was when we kissed...' _Korra remembered touching her lips.

Korra folded Kuviras clothes that she borrowed, holding them as she opened her bedroom door. Finding Kuvira on her couch holding two beers smirking, "Thirsty Avatar?"

"What did you just call me?"

"You told me on our first date, that your high school nickname was 'Avatar'."

"Right.. Great Uniter.." Korra saluted to Kuvira, walking over to the couch taking a beer; setting the clothes on the coffee table.

"So what are you doing today Avatar?" Kuvira rested her head on her left hand.

"What's going on? you know between us?" Korra asked sadly, still standing.

Kuviras eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, last time we saw each other.. we kissed.. and.. you left... was it bad? the kiss I mean." Korra asked again in more depth. Kuviras eyes forwarded then standing up staring at Korra. Kuvira mouth opened and then closed, she took a step towards Korra her hand sliding to the back of Korras neck, pulling her into a strong sensual kiss; making Korras eyes widen, not taking long to relax into the kiss.

Korras hands found their way to Kuviras hips, pushing her back into the sofa. Kuvira broke the kiss allowing them both to breathe; Korra now on top of her. They looked into each others eyes with lust, Kuvira went back in for another kiss but Korras eyes started to look guilty. Korra moved away from Kuvira, standing up backing away.

"What is it?" Kuviras tone sounded disappointed sitting up.

"I'm not going to try to lead you on.. its just.. I really like you, like a lot.. but, then Asami kissed me... and I like her too.." Korra tried to explain not finding the right words.

"Listen to me Korra, I really like you too. But I don't see why you don't try to test out the waters first. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend and I don't think Asami is either. Just go on another date with me.. just to make sure. " Kuvira stood resting her hand on Korras shoulder giving her a peck on the cheek trying to relax her.

"I'm gonna go now, and i'm not going to lie to you.. i'll still try to get you into bed with me," Kuvira smirked picking up her clothes waking to the door. Kuviras last few words making Korras face flush.

"Oh and i'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00, dress casual." Kuvira finished not letting Korra answer as she closed Korras dorm room door.

"Uhh.. and you're gone," Korra let out a big sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>-10min Later-<strong>

_'__Nock Nock'_

Korra opened her door expecting bolin for the movie that they were going to see, she instead got a tall dark beauty.

"Hey Korra, i'm sorry I didn't call but I really needed to talk with you.. is that ok?" Asami asked with a cute look on her face making one of Korras legs shake.

"Sure, come in."

"Thanks."

"No problem, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Korra asked nervously walking over to Asami.

"Well.. you see.." Asami got lost in finding the words she wanted to use.

"I really... really miss you.. and I know I said i'll give you time to think... but I can't stop thinking about you. I enjoyed our kiss..." Asami tried talking, Asami paused shaking her head.

"Ok let me try to say that again.." Asami reassured herself, trying to find more words to say.

Korra understood what Asami was saying but before she said anything her phone buzzed.

**Bolin: **Can't go to movie

**Bolin:** Sorry

**Bolin:** Just met a girl

**Bolin:** She's really pretty, her name is Opal!

**Korra:** Ok

**Korra: **Good Luck!

"Ok.. so.." Asami tried to start again.

"Hey... hey," Korra stopped Asami.

"Do you wanna go to a movie with me?" Korra asked holding Asamis hand to calm her down.

"...Yea. Go as in like friends or, go as in like a date?" Asami asked shyly looking at korra.

"A date.. is that ok?"

Asami smiled nodding her, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I knew that took me a while... thats mostly because I have a lot of projects due latley. But I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**I'm still taking requests/ suggestions for this story, and for other storys that you mite want me to do.**

**-Victoria**


End file.
